The New Girl
by mcc1089
Summary: We are all new at one point in our lives, Kitty is now "That" girl. Follow her in this new adventure. PLUS an OC that likes her as well as a certain Russian, and the dangers of the Danger Room. Rated T-M for a scene of a bloody fight. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

(AN - Hello, Im back after some writer's block to bring you this fic. I have a plan for this one, but not sure how long/short it will be. Let me know what you think. - mcc1089)

* * *

><p>Kitty Pryde sighed and pulled a strand of hair behind her ear. Her frustration today was her Biology homework, and since the subject of genetics being more tedious than difficult, her patience was pushed to its outer-most limits. The stress of being a new student starting the second semester of junior year and a new member to the Xavier Institute, really weighed down on her. Water didn't help the situation either, although it may have soothed the throat of the young mutant, it did not quench the thirst of finishing the last problem that concluded the days accumulation of homework. Her computer homework was in fact, so easy that she finished it in class before the teacher finished with the instructions. Her pre-calculus was never a problem for her, once she put herself in the mindset of the class being nothing more than an advanced algebra and trigonometry class, and she even toured the mansion for a while.<p>

Although through all of the classes she had today, Advanced Biology was the hardest. It was not because of the life cycles, or the ecosystem, nor the study of contagious diseases and their history, nor was it the human body itself; the simple section on genetics had seemed to torture her to her breaking point. For a young woman with mass amounts of energy, the task of completing Tri-Hybrid Crosses is near to impossible.

"Shit…" was all that was said in the computer room of the mansion. Kitty chose this area to complete her homework. The buzzing of the computers seemed to give enough noise to keep her sane, without the hassle of fighting to keep concentration on her work rather than a voice. Such an area gave Kitty a sense of peace… until she found out she messed up somewhere towards the end of her seventh of nine crosses, each taking a little over half an hour to do.

"Question 7 part A. Cross a long red flower with small leaves, which is homozygous for color and leaves, with, a short white flower with medium leaves, to which is heterozygous for height. This natural case has no incomplete dominance, however for both F1 and F2, give genotype and phenotype for both the natural case and if incomplete dominance was shown in leaves. (Be aware you might need more than one F2.) Question 6 part B The offspring in your natural F2 have been chosen to be a part of an ongoing experiment. Cross the offspring that is four rows from the top, three columns from the left, with a flower that is short, blue, and has spaded leaves, and which the plant is super dominant for all traits (any other types of traits are automatically recessive, and there is a 1/100 chance of incomplete dominance.) Optimal time for question: 50min – 1hr, 10min. MY ASS! Why did the professor want me in this stupid class! I just wanted to have the easy generic Biology class, BUT NO! I have to take it with THE Dr. McCoy!"

Kitty crumpled up the two pieces of paper that had boxes and keys and scribbles all over both sides of them, and threw them behind her.

"Hey watch it!" Jamie Madrox shielded his face so the flying papers would not hit him.

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry. I'm just a little tired."

"Yeah, I'll say." He looked at the mess off books, papers, eraser leftovers, and a few broken pencils. "How long have you been in here?"

"A few hours I think. I didn't really care about time when I got in here." She rubbed her eyes.

"Oh ok. I'm Jaime by the way. I haven't seen you around so I thought you were new."

"Oh, I'm Kitty… Kitty Pryde. I am new. Today is my first official day."

"Cool!" Jaime took a seat beside her and held out his hand to shake, which Kitty hesitantly shook. "It's almost time for dinner here. You might not know how we handle the food here at the mansion, but it's crazy, here, put your stuff in that cabinet over there. Nobody ever uses them. You can come back after you eat."

"Uh, Ok." Kitty quickly stuffed all the books and papers into her messenger bag, but hesitated when she looked at the cabinet. "I think it would be better if I put this in my room."

"No problem, I can save you a spot if you like." Jaime put his chair back and started to walk out the door.

"Thank you, but I will be ok. I'm not that hungry really. Today has been very overwhelming." Jaime nodded and waved good-bye.

Kitty had a small room to herself down towards the end of the third floor girl's hall. The professor said he started single children by themselves to feel more at home, and then pair them up with students when he felt they were ready. She opened the door and immediately jumped onto her bed.

"Wow this is really going to take a while to get used to." She said aloud. Her eyes scanned the bare room, landing on the boxes of stuff she brought from home. Opening the box on top to find her electronics and CDs, she carefully spread the contents on her bed. Kitty remembered the times she begged her mom for an iPod to put all her music on and not have to keep bringing her CD player to school, usually hiding it in her messenger bag. Mrs. Pryde made it clear that if Kitty was ever to have one, she would have to get it with her own money. Since the young teen had neither the money, nor a job to obtain the necessary amount, the subject was not brought up often. Every birthday or special occasion since, would have included at least one CD of Kitty's favorite artist, and over time, the small handful of CDs had accumulated to a whole wall in her room, dedicated to the library of hard copy albums.

She picked up one of the more recent albums she got for her birthday and set it aside before finding a plug for her stereo system. Eagerly placing the disk in and selecting song eight, she waited for the disk to read. Guitars slowly started to fill the room, giving it a deep color. The reverse effect given to another guitar seemed to make the room start to spin. By the time the vocals came in, Kitty was in her own world. The uplifting melody, brightened up the room even more after the window blinds were rolled up. With all of the spinning and small dancing, combined with the placing of individual objects, the work seemed to go much quicker than expected. The last CD was put in place and the box was thrown into the corner by the time the break in the middle of the song. The next box was cloths, which were already on hangers. The closet was bigger than she expected, this bringing a smile to the young girl's face. Clothes seemed to fly into the empty closet like seagulls diving for fish.

Lamps were assembled and put in place, pillows were placed on the bed and the small sitting area next to the window. She didn't have any time to do this earlier, as she got in to her room about eleven thirty the night before, with school the next morning. She only had time for laying out the clothes and messenger bag before sleep took over. Now she had plenty of time to set things the way she wanted. Her energy boosted as her favorite part of the song began. A very heavily beated part where the orchestra and what sounded like a rock group, combined into the climax of the song. The bathroom was set up in record time and as soon as she leaped onto her bed, the last chord was struck in the song. She let out a sigh and a small laugh for her accomplishment.

"Bravo! That was quite impressive." Kitty jumped up from her bed to see a girl about her age standing at the door. The girl was very unique looking. She wore hoop earrings, a yellow trench coat, and boots.

"Uh, Thanks. How long have you been there?"

"Oh I heard the music down the hall, once it started I decided to check it out, so near the beginning. I have never seen cleaning like that, since…. Ever!"

"Sorry, I tend to get lost in the music. I'm Kitty Pryde by the way." Kitty turned off the stereo when the next song started to play.

"I'm Jubilee. My real name is Jubilation Lee, but it gets old to say after a while, so most just call me Jubilee, or Jubes for short. That was a very beautiful song. What was it?" Kitty opened the stereo to retrieve the disk.

"It's one of my favorites. The song is called "Until Tomorrow" and it's made by this group called Hybrid." She handed the CD to Jubilee, who looked at the design and smiled at the name; "I Choose Noise."

"Wow this looks really cool. You seem to have a lot of music." She said as she walked over to the newly stocked bookcase.

"Yeah. I didn't have my own computer or anything at home, just a CD player and all these CDs." Kitty's tone emphasized her slightly distasteful living situation. Although it was not terrible, it was rather inconvenient not having more up-to-date means of enjoying music.

"Well that will change." Jubilee's upbeat manner made Kitty look up with a questioning face. "The professor would probably be glad to get you a desktop or laptop for your room. He's a very caring man. He wants us to feel safe and satisfied here. He gave me a laptop so I could talk with my parents and video call them whenever we can. I'm sure he would do the same thing for you."

"Wow. That's very kind of him. I've lived without one though, and I wouldn't want it to be a burden to get…"

"Don't worry about a thing. You're going to be taken real good care of. Hey, I'm headed down for dinner, you want to come join me?" Jubilee's smile was contagious.

"Sure. I'm just a little nervous going into a room with lots of people. Especially when I don't know them."

"Really? Wow, I would love to have that happen to me again! You can be who you want to be and everybody will think you are that kind of person. My first day here I accidentally set my room on fire. Not a fun day, but when I entered the cafeteria for breakfast the next morning, I just smiled like an idiot and laughed a lot. The others would look at me weird and laugh, but when they got to know me, they found out how much fun I really am. The same will happen for you. Just put on the face that you would have, if you had been living here all your life, and you will fit right in."

"You have a power? Setting things on fire?" Kitty asked as she locked her room and the two started down the hallway.

"Well… see I produce little energy bombs from my fingers. Pure raw energy. But only in little bursts. Look…" Jubilee lifted a finger and to Kitty's astonishment, it started to glow as if electricity was collecting under the skin. And suddenly a stream of sparkling light ejected from the finger. The light popped and fizzed as it raced down the long corridor; ultimately ending in a small explosion like a fire cracker.

"Wow. That was incredible! It's like fireworks shooting from your fingers!"

"Yeah I know! I feel lucky. It is a very fun mutation, but I still have trouble controlling it. Sometime it gets very hot. Or too bright, and then burns or blindness can occur." She smiled informatively as if mocking an infomercial. "Ha ha, alright well, hey let's get some dinner. I'm starving and we are getting the group together. You can meet some others that go to the high school down the street."

"Cool. I guess I am a little hungry."

"Great. They are serving pizza today. C'mon!"

A mad dash to the cafeteria proved invigorating, as the two had to out run several other hungry mutants. Kitty was amazed at how many students she saw that attended the high school. A boy in her class was in front of her, grabbing slices of pepperoni pizza two at a time. She was looking for just cheese, but couldn't find anything but crumbs of where it would have been. She settled for a few slices of pepperoni, although cringing at the thought of having the meat touching something she was going to eat. Ms. Munroe was putting slices on plates for the little kids, making sure they got what they wanted.

Kitty looked up in time to see a tall figure enter the room. His arms were muscular, along with the rest of his body. The black shirt seemed to be just another layer of skin, since she was able to see most every detail of his chiseled physique. His rich, blue eyes seemed to pop out against his jet black hair. He was handsome, very handsome, and apparently very hungry. She saw him take two pizza boxes that were set aside from the rest and retreated out of the room, but not before his eyes connected with her's. He didn't speak a word, didn't even give a hint of a smile. He just nodded as if giving a half-hearted hello, and left. Who was this silent giant? Kitty didn't know, but she sure would like to find out.

* * *

><p>AN - I know its a long pilot, but I have been pretty busy lately and wanted to get this posted. I have this, and about ten different stories currently writing on, plus work, plus school, plus two hours of daily cello practice, plus trying to make it as a DJProducer. Life sucks, but I can handle it. I've learned to play and love Vivaldi's cello sonata #5. Its my current project. ANYWAY Enjoy this entry, I do have a plan for where it will go, so let me know if you like it, hate it, or feel like punching a moose in the face!

- mcc1089


	2. Chapter 2

THANK YOU FOR WAITING! I know it has been... uh... almost two years since I started this... but here is the next chapter! I have one month left to finish my cello requirement and I have four semesters and one summer left before getting my degree! YAY! So to celebrate awesomeness, here is the next chapter of The New Girl! Enjoy! (you may have to reread the first chapter to get what happened.)

* * *

><p>chapter 1<p>

Students were allowed to eat anywhere they wanted as long as it wasn't in any of the offices or teachers rooms. The rule was to keep everything clean, which was hard to do. The "mess hall", as Jubilee liked to call it, was crowded and loud. Students were eating, but there were also throwing food. Kitty had a hunch that they would be cleaning it up afterwards, and decided not to sit there. The two girls decided to go outside since it was a good day, not to cold and not too hot. A few gazeboes were placed around the grounds of the mansion, and a popular choice for those that wanted to eat outside. One gazebo overlooked the basketball court and was occupied by a few students Jubilee seemed to know.

"They are going to love you. We need more girl power in the group." She wasn't kidding. There were a total of two girls including Jubilee, and four guys. "Hey guys. This is Kitty!"

The group said hello and introduced themselves. Kitty thought the other girl, Rogue, was very troubled, but nice girl. Bobby was the obvious leader of the group, with his outrageous behavior. John kept on giving winks and smiles which she returned with a laugh and rolled eyes. Jamie was there. He was swaying back and forth to some music he was listening to. The last male was a strange one. He had what looked like glowing white markings in the form of symbols crawling up the arms on his African-American skin. His eyes were completely black except for a small white pupil, the color of the markings. He was introduced as Alphonse but insisted on being called Al. He smiled a great big smile and apologized for his appearance.

The demonstration of powers was very entertaining as well. Rogue just explained her power since she didn't want to perform it. Bobby made a cat sculpture out of ice in his hands. He set it in front of him on the ground. John flicked a lighter and directed the flame to melt the sculpture. Jamie made a copy of himself and then returned in one piece. It was very impressive and such control for a kid his age was really inspiring. Al sat down crossed legged on the ground and with a finger traced a symbol in the air. It made a stretching metallic-sound as the area he traced illuminated the finger's path. The markings on his skin grew dim except for the same symbol that matched the one in the air, which grew brighter.

"My mutation is a form of alchemy. The Professor and teachers here believe it's placed under a category of the conjuring arts. It's hard to explain, but this is the 'jist of it. Everything in life is connected by bonds. I can create and connect the elements and bonds through conjuring symbols. It takes too much time to explain, but I have the potential to create most anything as long as I know what bonds and elements to create or destroy, like this…" he placed a hand on the symbol in the air. It flashed and disappeared, only to reappear at the place John melted the ice sculpture. The water attracted itself back to a single point and started to refreeze. It started to take the shape of the original bunny, but it was deformed. "I haven't quite got it down. It's a lot to remember and it takes a lot of me, but I can restore things to original forms or even heal them."

"That is so cool! And what about your eyes?"

"When my mutation manifested, my eyes lost all color and turned completely white. The blackness just happened over time. And now it just stays this way. I only see in black and white but because I can feel the bonds you have, it appears you have… hazel eyes?"

"They're dark brown…" She felt bad for correcting but he just gave a hearty laugh.

"Close. I need to study my colors better." He laughed again as did the others. Their eating resumed as did the talking of the day at school. Kitty was already starting to feel at home. It was quite a rush to get here, and she knew it was going to be a while that she could cope with leaving home so unexpectedly.

She remembered the figure she saw in the cafeteria and decided to ask Al since she was sitting close to him. "Do you know one of the people here? He's really tall. Blue eyes, black hair…"

"Ah. That would be Pete. He's a student like us. You don't really want to associate with him. He likes his solitude. I would know. Through an error in the assigning of rooms last semester, I was placed with him. He was not very happy about it. He's an ok guy, but he has so many problems and anger management issues that it's just best to leave him alone."

"Good to know…" Anger management or not, she felt something in the look that he gave her. It was as if he set aside his current dark mood to acknowledge her existence with a nod. Or perhaps she was looking too much into it. She knew that was probably it.

The day was coming to an end and everybody headed inside. Her room was finished and perfectly lighted. Her homework was finished and she was still wanting something to do. Her first thoughts were of the library she saw on her way back to her room. It was a pretty big library, so she knew she would at least find one good thing to read.

The first thing you saw in the big room was a desk of computers for finding the books. She passed them without a glance as she was more interested in browsing than searching for something in particular. Two stories of books on many subjects; Kitty felt more at home in this room than her entire experience of being at the mansion so far. She randomly selected a book from a shelf, but didn't like the title, so she put it back. Deciding that she was probably going to be in this room the most, she looked around for a good reading spot to call her own. She found a study area with individual booths with a desk, light, writing utensils, and a computer. The number on the outside wall of the booth was the number 5. One of the numbers she liked was the number five because of its straight lines and its curve.

She left her stuff on the desk, proceeded to browse the books closest to the booth, and found a book of inspirational stories. She listened around for signs of life in the vacant library. There were none. She got herself comfortable at the booth and started to read. She figured she got lost in the reading as she looked at the clock and realized she had been reading for the past two hours. She needed to get back so she could get things ready for school. She left the book on the table and rushed back to her room, phasing through the door, not even bothering to get her key. It was almost time for bed, so she got a shower and silently gave thanks for the immediate warm water. After finishing the shower and dressing in sleepwear, she heard a knock on the door. Thinking it was Jubilee, she unlocked the door but didn't open it.

"Just come on in, it's open." She went back to the bathroom to grab her brush, however on her return she saw the figure come through the threshold. It was him.

He looked rather curious of the décor of the room and raised an eyebrow at the CD collection.

"Hi… may I help you?" She asked nervously as she picked up her brush she dropped upon the recognition of the large male. She remembered Al's warning words about him, so she chose her words carefully.

He didn't say anything. He held out a bag to her. It contained all of the items she had in the library. She remembered now that she didn't have them with her when she came back to the room.

"Thank you. I completely forgot about these." He nodded and slowly turned to leave still eyeing the CDs curiously. He apparently saw something interesting, and instead of reaching for the door, he turned and went to the collection. He picked up a CD and smiled.

"Vitas." His accent was so thick, Kitty had no clue what he said. He turned to her puzzled look and held up the CD. "Vitas." She saw the CD and made the connection.

"Yup. One of the first Russian artists I ever heard. I thought the guy's voice was hilarious."

"I have always wondered if he is a mutant. People say he has gills." It was the first time she really heard him talk. His voice was deep and earthy. It was both rugged and smooth. The reverberation of the room boomed and it sent a chill through her spine.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he was." He was reading the back of the CD case and she was reading him. His black hair was still spiked like she saw earlier that day. He had on comfortable looking basketball shorts and the same skin tight shirt. He was barefoot and didn't seem the least bit cold. "How did you find my backpack? I was the only one in the library."

"I was there as well." He put the CD back to its original place. "I read a lot. I noticed a sound like somebody running and I checked it out. I noticed a light was on in the reading booths and saw the stuff. I just put it in a bag and brought it here." She gave a puzzled look because she saw a flaw in the logic.

"How did you know it was mine?" He pointed to her phone that had the initials 'KP' on it. "Ah.

"Finding the right door was a guess."

"A good one, I might add." The silence was very uncomfortable. She didn't want him to leave, but she didn't want the awkwardness to linger either. She scrambled to bring up a topic. "You seemed pretty hungry tonight." He nodded. "Do you always get two pizzas?"

"Da. I always get two. One with what I like, and one that I promise my mother I would eat. She says I don't eat vegetables enough with the meat I eat." He smiled and scratched the back of his head.

"Haha Yeah you always have to balance it out. I was raised vegetarian."

"I'm sorry."

"What? Oh, no it's ok. I like it. It's a very healthy lifestyle."

"Hmm… an interesting choice."

"It is. It's also nice that your mom is looking after you."

"Hmph." It was slightly comical, as his last letter from his parents asked if he was eating enough food. There was another pause. His eyes shifted around the room then looked at the ground. "I have outstayed my welcome. I will leave."

"You haven't… you are welcome anytime, Pete." He glanced at her with a questionable look. She realized she used his name even though he never gave it. "Al told me who you were by description." He tensed up a little bit at the name, but let it go.

"Pete for short. Most people cannot say 'Piotr' here. I like your name."

"Thank you. It helps that I like kittens too. I really like your name. Piotr… Piotr… Piotr. It's not that hard to say." Her eyes connected with his surprised expression. She figured he wasn't used to people calling him by his real name since to some, it would be hard to replicate the Russian accent to say the name properly. She had a good memory and a sense of how the syllables worked by the way he talked. "Sorry…" She apologized after getting lost in her own thoughts.

"It is alright. Thank you. It has been interesting meeting you."

"Likewise. Come by anytime!"

"I might take you up on your offer. I wish you a good evening."

"You too." He gave a slight bow and opened the door. "I will see you around."

"Sure thing." With a final smile, he closed the door behind him. She stood there for a moment listening to his footsteps on the floor of the hallway. She looked at the clock again and saw it was beyond the time she wanted to go to bed by. Scrambling to get things done, she moved as quick as a rabbit. She flopped on her bed with a big sigh of relief and turned off the light. Tomorrow was going to be an interesting day.

* * *

><p>Hey guys thanks for reading. I know it's been a long time since the last entry for any story, especially this one. Thank you for your support and I hope to write more soon. I hope you enjoyed this long awaited chapter. Make my day and review away! Yours truly, mcc1089.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey readers! Thank you for your patience. Here is a long chapter for you! (WARNING Contains blood and language)

* * *

><p>The morning sun bounced into the room, waking Kitty up. She loved the mornings back in Illinois and she really liked it here so far. She went to the window and looked out. She could already see herself enjoying life here. There were great people around here with different mutations and stories. Back at home, she had a very select group of friends, but even with the few she had, she never made time for them. Leaving herself to her own devices, she tended to unintentionally distance herself from her peers. She had forgotten multiple birthdays and missed hangouts to the point that her friends gave up. Kitty was so focused on her sense of solitude, that she barely noticed their existence at times. She didn't want this to happen here.<p>

A private bus took her and many other students from the entrance of the mansion to the High School. She was excited like it was the first day of school ever for her. In a way it was, although nobody else on the bus seemed to share her enthusiasm. She saw Rogue sitting at the back of the bus listening to music, and Bobby was talking to another boy from the same class. She liked the current situation she was in, since nobody on the bus was making fun of her for being a bookworm or computer nerd.

The school was much bigger than the school back at home. The rush of students parking cars and racing their bikes or skateboards down sidewalks were the same, though. She took a deep breath and let it out in a big sigh, trying to calm herself down.

"Let's do it." She smiled as she marched up the steps and through the old wooden doors of the learning institution.

The classes were no different than any High School. The only difference being the classes she was taking rather than the classes of a typical junior. She had already taken all of her math courses to graduate, and the same for computer classes. She lacked the Sciences, the rest of the English credits, and one PE class. She decided to take the last half of Biology, PE, English, and an Anatomy and Physiology class, which was granted after seeing the progress she had made already and with a little help of the professor. A&P was a condensed course for those that needed another course or had to retake the class again. She went from class to class with her slip of paper, getting the teacher's signatures as she went. She turned in the Trihybrid cross Dr. McCoy gave her to do and he graded it while she was still standing there. She got a 98% to which she gratefully took and almost ran out the door. She was hoping to see some of the other students she met the day before, but they all seemed to be preoccupied with their classes and other friends. Alphonse was not there. Assuming it was due to his appearance, she felt kind of bad for him.

"Kitty, wait up!" It was Bobby. "We are going to the store to buy some things for dinner tonight. Do you want to come with us?"

She looked at the stack of books she had in her hands and felt the weight of the books in her bag. "Sorry Bobby. I have a lot of homework tonight. I would love to go another night if you go."

"Oh yeah, we go at least three or four times a week. Catch you later?"

"Sure thing! See you later." She waved as he ran down the hallway. She knew that her answer did not upset him, as his question was just one to inform of group events. At her old school her 'friends' would question everything and push for more information.

She set her bag beside her on the bus. She sat with her back to the window and her feet propped up on her bag. She was loving the extra space since the others left in a different vehicle. She watched the trees fly past as the sun would beam through the leaves. It reminded her of a disco ball. It also reminded her that a new dance album had come out recently and she had forgotten all about it.

As soon as she stepped off the bus, Al raced over to greet her. She smiled at the gesture, although the bus driver gave a slight glare as he closed the door rather harshly.

"How was school today? Can I take that?"

"You MAY take it, and it was a good day I guess. Got homework to do, have to talk with the Professor, and Mr. Logan said something about a 'Danger Room' session with him after that."

"Wow. A session with Logan? That quick? They must see something special in you. Who's your partner?"

"Partner?"

"Nobody has told you? When you are training in the Danger Room, you are paired up with a partner. They are there to make sure you don't lose control of your mutations, or they are there as a sparring partner. Knowing Logan, you are going to have a sparring partner. He likes to train very harshly on hand-to-hand combat. Storm usually uses the partners as backup support. She likes to focus on powers themselves. The professor has a balanced opinion on how to master one's mutation, so that's why he puts people with the teachers he thinks best benefit his students.

"It makes sense. I'm not good at fighting though so I don't know why I was put there."

"Maybe it was so you can learn? I don't know. You will have to ask the Professor. This is your room right?"

"Yup! Thanks, Al. I'll see you later." She grabbed her bag off of is shoulder and with a smile, closed the door. Al's smile was from ear to ear. He knew he looked goofy, but he was generally happy and he found a person that didn't care about his appearance and was generally pleasant to be around. His smile immediately vanished and his expression shot into one of pain. The luminescent markings on his body seemed to dim slightly but then reverted back to normal. He took a large breath and tried to shake it out of his head. Nobody was in the hall to see the markings flutter, but he still looked around anyway.

A few steps ahead and he collapsed on the floor with a soft thud. Internally he was screaming, but only gasps of air were heard on the outside. He was clenching his gut with one arm and watching his other. The symbol that was on his palm and the one on the back of his hand, illuminated brighter than the others and a new line formed connecting the two. The line was almost calligraphic in style. As soon as the two were connected the glow diminished until all that remained was a pitch black marking on the dark skinned mutant's hand. He immediately pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

"Hey. Danger Room. NOW." He hung up and picked himself off the floor. He wasn't in pain anymore, but the shock was still there. He had a feeling he knew what it was, and if it was what he was thinking, then this was going to be an interesting day.

* * *

><p>"Kitty! Come in." The Professor answered when she knocked on the door.<p>

"How did you know it was me?"

"I didn't actually. Mr. Logan here," he motioned to a corner of the room she didn't notice, and sure enough, Logan was leaning on a bookcase with his arms crossed. ", said that he sensed your presence."

"That's a little freaky…" She sat down in a chair opposite of the professor cautiously she glanced at Logan again and he raised an eyebrow.

"Indeed. Mr. Logan has asked that you be a part of his training program. He is highly experienced in hand-to-hand combat and he wants to diagnose your training level. Do you think you would feel up to this task today?" Kitty glanced at Logan again and noting his stoic expression prompted the question she had.

"Do I have a choice?"

"Yes. You always have a choice for the first time. However as soon as you begin the first session, your training will not stop. You may or may not be called at random for training sessions for the remaining of your stay here. We do this so that you would be ready for anything at any given time. Trouble stirs at all hours of the day and night and we want to prepare our students so that they will never be caught off guard."

"I understand Professor. I think I am ready for it. Who am I going to be paired up with?"

"Logan?" The professor directed the question to the feral mutant in the corner.

"There are a few candidates; I will see who is available." He walked out the door briskly.

"For the first day, I'm sure he won't be too harsh on you, but this is a military man, so you should always be on your toes."

"I just signed my death wager… didn't I?" The Professor chuckled.

"Some would agree with that statement, however I would not have entitled Mr. Logan to the position unless I knew for sure that there would be a positive impact on the results. His methods are considered harsh, but the reasons behind them are life-saving. My best advice is for you to take what he says at heart, and outside the training, do not fear him. He is a troubled man looking for answers to his own questions in life. Just as you are… Just as every person in this institution are, be them mutant or not.

"Now. I want to know about how well you are adjusting to the new setting. I understand it can be difficult, moving from one life to another, and of course these gifts that you have acquired. I want to know of any problems that arise or things that would make the adjustment easier for you."

"Well, things have been pretty fast paced. I wouldn't say that I am used to it yet, and for a while I probably won't be, but I have made a couple of acquaintances."

"I would love to hear more of your experience here…" The Professor gave a smile as Kitty seemed to open herself up in relief of finding a new home. She felt safe and content and so she started at the beginning.

* * *

><p>"We have ten minutes." A masked figure stated.<p>

"I'll be done in five." Al made a fist and extended a finger. Tracing a spiral in the air, the trail left a white glow. His hand still wasn't illuminated. "Art of Execution: Theory One, Massugu Utsu" (1)

The glowing spiral illuminated even more and a beam of white light shot straight towards the masked figure. The figure ducked out of the way just in time. The beam started to curve and its path became out of control. It diminished into a small beam and then to nothing.

"What the fuck was that?" the figure exclaimed in frustration. "You know the Professor forbade you to even attempt any of the theoretical conjuring arts."

"Scared of getting a little scratched up? I needed to learn this. I have to know the extent of my ability. Now I know that my mutation allows me to tap into the conjuring arts of not only natural bonds and alchemy, but also the physical to mental bonds. Some call it an Astral-spiritual bond, and some call it Chi I think, or something like that."(2a)

"You don't have control over it. You must have learned it recently. It's like the methods that those alchemist monks in Japan claimed to use on that documentary a while back (2b). If this is the same kind, then it proves that it was all true, and also that the conjuring art you used was strictly for executions and not for normal everyday offence." The figure grabbed a bucket of water and threw it on the floor, sloshing over Al's feet.

"You learn quickly." Al took a defensive stance and put his finger on a symbol.

"It is also forbidden to use outside of the executions and punishable by death."

"Hey somebody had to practice how to do it right. It's all in the name of education."

"Do not do that again and focus on how the normal conjuring is coming." The figure placed his feet and charged Al.

Al drew a symbol in the small puddle of water. "Fine. Water replication." He quickly grabbed and pulled up. The water seemed to rise up from the floor in torrents. So much water was flowing upwards enough to block the figure behind a wall of water.

"You are distracted today. It wouldn't be because of that girl, now would it?" The figure smiled a sinister grin.

"She has nothing to do with this. You want me fully focused? You got it." The rising waters suddenly gathered and started to whip around like a snake. The figure dodged and charged straight at Al. "Cancelation, Gravity, directional momentum." He dropped to his knees and quickly scribbled the figures into the ground. He immediately was forced back a few paces enough to get out of the way of a metal fist smashing the ground he was at.

"Using two different conjuring techniques to evade an attack." The figure clapped his hands sarcastically. "It IS possible. Now we will train harder!"

"Added cancelation, Friction, Oxygen," The air in the danger room grew colder and the air started to swirl. Al braced himself and with his recent conjuring, flew across the room, manipulating the air around him. He came within inches of the mutant and let go of the bonds of air, blowing the mutant across the rest of the room. The mutant picked himself up and charged the panting Alphonse.

"Out of tricks already?" The masked mutant mocked as he grabbed Al's throat and slammed him against a wall.

"One left…" Al strained to breath but managed to quickly draw a symbol on the attacker's chest.

"Don't even think about it…" Fear struck the masked mutant's eyes. "You don't have control. You can kill yourself."

"Art of Execution, Theory four..."

"Fuck…" The masked mutant used his gift and his flesh transformed itself into metal.

"Katto no kurōru…" (3)

The pain was immense. The conjuring was premature and backfired. Alphonse lay on his back gasping for air between screams of pain. A huge gash in the shape of an X covered his whole chest and abdomen. The same on the other mutant. Huge crevices in the metal. Blood was everywhere.

"PETE! PETE! I'M SORRY!" Al yelled. The figure lay motionless on the ground across the Danger Room. "I won't do it again! I promise!" Still no response. "Piotr… Piotr…" Al grabbed at a symbol on his shoulder and started to conjure on the ground. "Connection, alchemic Creation, Restoration, Sever, replication, replace…" He kept on putting symbols on the ground, surrounding him. With the command: "heal" the symbols grew brighter and his screams started up again as the flesh started to mend itself back together. As soon as he was able to move better he rushed over to the mutant and began putting the same symbols down. "Piotr. Let me heal you… you need to let go of the mutation so I can heal you."

Piotr reverted back to flesh and as soon as he did blood started gushing out of the wound. He yelled in pain as the conjuring started up again. Sweat was pouring off of Al's brow and he winced in pain as he felt something on his shoulder, but he didn't pay any attention to it. His concentration was focused solely on healing, so he didn't notice the glowing of the hurting symbol on the shoulder diminishing into the same black aftermath the previous markings on his hand had. He could feel himself growing faint. He didn't know if he could heal all the way. There was still a lot of blood. As soon as he saw the corners of the cuts start to connect back together, Al fell backwards and lost consciousness. Piotr was still yelling in pain and panting heavily. He managed to get on his feet, and yelled even more when he felt some of the flesh of his chest rip again. He still had his mask on and even though it was already red to begin with, there were shades of red, clearly showing blood. He took remaining scraps of his torn uniform and shove it into the deep cuts that were still exposed. It helped stop the bleeding, but the pain did not let up. He was about to take his mask off when the door to the Danger Room opened. Kitty Pryde walked into the room putting her bag beside the door. She noticed the room's odor first, but then…

"What's that sme…Oh … my … god…

* * *

><p>Footnotes<p>

(Sidenote: It may seem Alphonse did a good job in conjuring things, but in "reality" everything he did was still weak despite how massively complex some of the things he conjured were. He didn't magically get better over night as it would seem. )

(1)First art of Execution: Straight shot (western english interpretation) The beam destroys anything it comes in contact with when it is concentrated in a straight line, otherwise it becomes extremely weak if the beam curves in the slightest. Meant to be aimed at the heart of a person being executed.

(2a). Before I even heard about the Anime "Bleach" I had a story in mind about people that could do conjuring arts used for attack, defense, and execution. I had a whole list of these conjuring arts. Yes I know it sounds like an exact rip off of Bleach. But I was making this list and figuring out what they would consist of back when I was about to graduate from highschool ( a good few years ago (before my sister found out about bleach (and she was the one that introduced me to the anime))) Al had been training for months with the concepts but never actually attempting the Arts of Execution since it was theoretical in the first place. All conjuring arts would have taken time to learn, and months of training and meditation. It is assumed that that is why these were never performed until now.

(2b). The arts would have originally have been silently cast (the original idea) But after I wanted to have something a little more tangible, I created a story of the arts originating in Japan by isolated monks in the ancient Japanese timeframe. The monks developed a way to tap the alchemical world and could conjure based on surrounding material. (Yeah kinda like Full Metal Alchemist. (yeah I know, but my mind was wanting these things to watch and since I didn't know it existed, I made up stuff in my head (how freaked out and excited do you think I felt when I heard about Bleach and FMA? YEAH!))) These monks would be called in for public executions as well as aiding in war and domestic fights.

(3) Fourth Art of Execution: Crawling Cuts (western english interpretation): the conjurer signs the symbol where the center of the ritual would take place. From the center, four cuts would score the flesh deep enough to cut through bone, and all internal organs. The cuts would be at diagonal 90 degree angles (X) and would crawl from the center out, ripping the flesh open as it "crawls".  
>Al would have originally placed the center just above the bottom of the sternum, however in his current predicament, he chose the chest, Most likely Piotr's right pectoral. A little closer to the sternum though. This would be why Al got the same cut across the middle of his chest and Abdominal sections. He is being held against the wall, by the neck raised higher than Piotr. Piotr is using his left hand to hold Al against the wall. Al uses his left hand to conjure the symbol which because of the position is directly in the center of his own chest and abdominal area while being in the center right to sternum area on Piotr's chest.<br>Piotr wasn't really hurt by this conjuring at first but was more in shock. He didn't move because he was immobilized by shock. He knew it would hurt when he reverted back to flesh so he stayed in armored form until asked to revert.

* * *

><p>AN Hey guys. Sorry for the wait (as you can see this is quite the lengthy chapter) But I hope this satisfies a little. I know this story is a little confusing, especially this chapter, but this should clear up a little bit of how Alphonse's mutation works. It's really complicated to write but this scene needed to happen. You will see why later on. Please review and tell me how I am doing.


End file.
